Bishounen Spawn or When Doctors get Lonely
by Hi to Kori Gumi
Summary: The Doctors clone the perfect female using the GW boys' genes for their own sick purpose and now the pilots have to deal with it. Written by: Jezzica Shirokori
1. What do they need us for now?

Bishounen Spawn

Or

When Doctors get Lonely

Chapter 1 

"What do they need us for now!?"

By: Jezzica Shirokori

**Disclaimer: **Gundam Wing and the GW boys are not owned by us, but we wish they were. Please don't sue! We have no money and you can't have my anime & Manga collection. So there! Tekla and her design are property of Jezzica Hutchings.

Heero narrowed his eyes as he thought why the doctors needed them. But then again it felt good to get out and away from the men that constantly watched his every move. He took in a deep breath and sighed. Why can't Relena go on with her life? It's not his fault that the tramp didn't understand "NO" or "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" He guessed Duo noticed his sigh when he asked…

"What's wrong Heero, buddy?"

"Hn? Nothing, just thrilled to death being here."

He did his best to make a joke, but he must of said what everyone felt.

"I hear that." Trowa acknowledged. "I was just starting to be happy."

"I'm sorry guys, the doctors told me it as very important for all of us to be here today."

Quatre said, with an apologetic tone. "They said they have something to show us."

"Great" Wufei began. "What is it, another plan to attack some unknown military power?"

They all stopped in front of a large silver door.

"Go ahead, Duo, ladies first." Heero joked

"Ha ha ha ha" Duo said opening the door. "Oh, might I add: Ha"

The G.W. boys walked into a small lab and Heero automatically felt like he should of humored Relena and stayed tied up in her room.

"It's good to see you all again." The nasal voice of professor G said as he loomed from the shadows like a bat out of hell.

"Whaa~ It's professor shroom! Uh..G. He he. Good to see uh you." Duo said.

"Anyway the others are waiting for you in the other lab, follow me."

"Great!" Thought Heero, "Here we go."

Professor G led them to a large bookcase in the back of the lab. The boys looked at it awkwardly until G pulled a book called "The Wave Lengths of Heero's Brain" from it's place and the bookcase swung open. Revealing a larger, more roomy lab.

"Well, let's get on with it!" Heero said as they walked in.

"Heero! Duo! Trowa! Quatre and Wufei!" It's nice to see you all looking well." Doctor J smiled as they walked in. They all gave a death stare of their own to the scientist.

"What do you bums want now?" Duo cruelly growled.

"We have a surprise for you, Duo." G grinned.

Heero stepped up.

"The last time Dr. J said that was when he placed an electrode in my skull for test."

"And they were a success. Heero." J smiled

Heero lowered his head and growled, "I lost all physical senses for 2 weeks!"

Duo jumped behind a table and Quatre followed.

"NANI!" They both yelled, obviously frightened.

"Don't worry." Master D said. "Not that kind of surprise."

Trowa noticed a shadow move around above them. Doctor S followed his gaze. Then took out a little bell.

"I guess since your surprise is here, I'll make it come down." he said.

*Ding-a-ling-a-ling-a-ling!*

"EEEEEEEEE~!" Squealed the shadow. The shadow jumped, somersaulted and did a little spin right into the arms of Wufei. Knocking him down to the floor.

"What the **hell **is that!" Duo cried.

All the Gundam boys starred as the strong *ahem* girl made her way to the bell.

She had long brown hair like Heero's color, it waved like Quatre's and her bangs looked like Trowa's (Author's note: uh..oh..) Her eyes were purple like Duo's, but the shape of them was a mix of Quat's bright glow and Wufei's quiet glance. Her smile was like Duo's grin. At this point, she had the bell. She was clothed in a short lab coat. (it seemed that was all for the clothes area) and shoes. She seemed totally into the bell and nothing else. 

Trowa finally spoke.

"What's this?"

"Your surprise." Prof. H said dully.

Wufei got up and starred and then decided to speak also.

"Something…just fell on me."

"Not something. Tekla." Master D said.

"EEEEE~! "

The Tekla got a running start and jumped into Wufei's arms.

Once again he was knocked to the floor.

"-and I think she likes you, Wufei."

"What!? Get it of NOW!" Wufei yelled.

"EEEEEEEEE~!" The Tekla grinned

E-Mail Jezzica at: YuffieRulzWutai@cs.com


	2. What’s a ‘Tekla‘?

When Doctors Get Lonely

Chapter 2

"What's a 'Tekla'?"

By: Jezzi-Sama

After about 2 hours of yelling from Wufei, things finally had calmed down a bit. Duo and the others were led to another room to have this all explained to them, but of course Duo couldn't help think that the girl or "Tekla" seemed to much like someone he sees everyday. He wanted to ask if she's single, but she vanished, so he just marched on with the others.

"Her eyes and hair." he thought. "So. . .much like someone I know. . .but who?"

His thoughts were broken when Dr. S announced their arrival at yet another room.

"Come inside." Dr. S said in his usual nasal voice. The doors slid open and revealed the other 4 doctors in the room and feeding Duo's curiosity was a T.V.

"EEEEE~!" Came a loud wail as a flash of cuteness flew by and landed on Wufei.

*GLOMP*

"AHHHHHH!" Yelled Wufei in horror.

"What the hell!" Trowa yelled as he jumped back. Dr. S fished a bell from his pocket.

*Ding-a-ling-a-ling-a-ling*

And like before, she couldn't help investigating the bell.

Duo had to fight the urge to laugh. Man she was soooo cute! Not sexy cute, but Sakura cute! By then Duo's nose had flared and his mouth covered. He couldn't help wanting to laugh. She was just too darn adorable! So he doubled over on the ground and howled with laughter. To his amusement Trowa and Quatre joined in. With the exception of Heero and Wufei, who both glared hatefully.

"Shut up!" Wufei growled as Heero pulled him to his feet. Dr. J took the bell from the "Tekla" and put it in his pocket and walked to the T.V.. The girl's mouth dropped and eyes widened., she was clearly appalled by the Dr's actions. So she walked right up to him and slapped his decrepit old face.

*SLAP* ~ ^-~* (I love it.)

Duo turned his face and made a pitiful expression to hide his glee.

"She just slapped that damn doctor across his crusty old face." He thought with a smile. "Suki desu. I like her a lot!"

"You disobedient girl!" Now were for sure getting rid of you!" Prof. G yelled in anger.

"Getting rid of her. . .?"Trowa asked.

Master D grabbed her by the collar and shoved her at Quatre, who barely caught her when she tripped.

"Yeah, she has been nothing but trouble ever since we made her." He glared coldly at her. "She is all yours!"

"Made her? . . .What does that mean?" Duo cocked his head in wonder and glanced at the girl in Quatre's arms. She was glaring feverously at the doctors.

*Oh Kuso! Now I get it. . .*

Duo suddenly realized why she seemed like someone he sees everyday. . .because she was! Everyday when he looks in the mirror or when he goes to see Heero or Quat or whenever he up with Trowa or Wufei. . .He sees her. . .!

"Oh shit. . ." Duo said realizing it all.

"You cloned our DNA! Didn't you?!"

Prof. H smiled, "It seems Mr. Maxwell has figured it out."

Wufei drew out his kitana and lowered his head, "Does Duo speak the truth? Explain! NOW!"

"Tekla", obviously frightened at Wufei's sudden change in voice level, pulled away from Quat and jumped up and landed gracefully on a shelf and huddled against a wall.

"Wufei! You scared the "Tekla"!" Quatre whined

Wufei made a face, "What the hell is a 'Tekla', anyway?" He pointed his blade at the doctors.

"Feel free to explain that as well."

Dr. S cleared his throat, "You see, we doctors get lonely and. . ."

He continued on for an hour on how gene slicing and cloning work and why they can't get dates, so they made her. But from what they can gather, like the pilots, she doesn't like the Doctors.

". . . and that's why she is being given to you." He concluded.

"Oh. So that's a Tekla." Duo mused.


	3. Not my responsibility

When Doctors Get Lonely

Chapter 3

"Not my responsibility."

By: Jezzi-Sama

All the boys were in their shuttle on their way back home.

"How could they do that." thought Trowa, he shook his head. At that moment Trowa felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Quatre looking into his eyes and smiling.

"What's wrong Trowa?" He asked as he sat next to him. Trowa put his arm around Quatre.

"This shouldn't be our responsibility. How are we going to take care of her?"

"I say leave her on someone's doorstep." Wufei said as he walked in with the others. Trowa quickly removed his arm from Quatre and sat up.

"no, just take her to a police station, say we found her." Heero said calmly. Quatre jumped up and almost out of his skin.

"NO! How could you say that!? She is practically our child!"

There was a long fit of silence.

"We know how much you like cute things, but she's not a doggy or a kitty. Unfortunately, if she was we could just put her to sleep." Duo joked.

Quatre's eyes went wide and his mouth dropped. Trowa had to bolt up and grab him before he got to Duo.

"Quat, chill. He was only joking!" Trowa yelled as he struggled to restrain his comrade.

"NOT FUNNY AT ALL!" He yelled.

After Quatre settled down they resumed their conversation.

"Listen, no matter what, we all can't keep her." Trowa said truthfully, "She'll butt into our lives." He felt bad saying that. He knew Quat cared for his her the second he found out she was their clone.

"Fine!" Quatre said glaring, "I'll take care of her all on my own!"

"Well don't expect me to pay child support!" Duo retorted playfully.

Quatre glared at Duo, gave a rude hand gesture, and walked away.

***SLAM***

Trowa shook his head, and leaned back. Everyone stared at him in silence until Wufei spoke up.

"What? Not going to run after him and try to calm him down?" Wufei sneered. "Hey, if you guys get married, that "Tekla monster" can be your child."

"EEEEE~!" Came the squeal of death.

****

PLOP!

-and Wufei stood no more. In his place stood the bright eyed "Tekla Monster" grinning.

"GET-HER-OFF-NOW!!" Wufei yelled, outraged.

"How does she keep falling from the ceiling like that?" Duo asked.

Heero pried her from Wufei and led her to the couch Trowa was sitting in.

"Uh, how long do'ya think she was in here?" Duo wondered out loud.

"Apparently not long, she's still smiling like a nitwit." Wufei said as he brushed the dirt off his pants. Just as he said that, Tekla grabbed Trowa's arm, put it around her neck and then gave Duo the rude hand gesture that Quatre gave as she kept the goofy "Duo" smile on.

All 4 mouths dropped.

"Uh, how old is she?" Trowa asked out loud.

"18 months." Quatre said. He was standing in the doorway with a small palm pilot in his hand. "I went to go get Tekla and this info about her to tell you why we need to raise her." Quatre walked across the room to sit in a chair.

Tekla, thrilled at the chance for another attack, leapt up until Quatre stopped her by pointing back to her seat. He started pressing buttons until he got what he wanted.

"Ok, Tekla or Technologically bioenhanced super clone is 18 months 3 weeks and 4 days old. Specifically made for the doctors' sick purposes. Bits and pieces of our DNA make up hers. She has our looks, but her personality hasn't shown up yet. Right now she's still learning. She might have the body of a 15 or 16 year old due to the age we were when the DNA was extracted, but rapid age growth doesn't apply itself to the brain." Quatre looked up and then continued, "She still needs to learn to talk and we or I need to help her behave in public. She needs to go to school once she is taught the essentials."

Once again Duo opened his big yap

"-And that involves us how?"

Quatre glared at Duo, then at Trowa.

"None of you have to. I will take care of Tekla myself."

"Quatre, why is this such a big thing with you? She's just a clone." Wufei said dryly, "She doesn't have a soul."

"Well, Wufei, that might or might not be true. You never know, but God loves ALL his children." Duo piped up his bible and taped it with a finger.

Trowa glanced at Duo, then Tekla, who was grinning like a moron just like Duo does when he's a lil' too cocky. She turned around and looked back at Trowa, the moron grin faded into a familiar solemn smile. He then realized he was smiling himself.

"She's mimicking me. . ." He thought, his smile widening, when a tuff of band fell over one of her eyes.

"Hn…She is like us in ways" He said cocking his head.

She was made for the disgusting purpose by perverted men, but she didn't know that and honestly Trowa thought she didn't seem to care about that. She's just thrilled by the fact that she's alive and curious with the life she was given.

Quatre was probably right. Besides, he could learn from her, too, perhaps even become human together. . .

::Kay, hope you guys enjoyed CH. 3 'cause man, typing this is hard! If only you could see Jezzica's rough draft! Errors galore! But with tons-o-pics! If you guys wanna see all her pics, you gotta find my account under Ashley Akaihi at www.MediaMiner.org::

-Ashley Akaihi and Jezzica Shirokori 

E-Mail: YuffieRulzWutai@cs.com


	4. Big Nekos

When Doctors Get Lonely

Chapter 4

"Big Nekos"

By: Jezzi-Sama

"I knew they would listen." Quatre thought gleefully. Ever since Quatre found out about Tekla, his heart filled up with pure pity for the poor clone. She wasn't a test tube baby per say, but she was still a living entity made from science. Anyway, he knew what the doctors would have done with Tekla if they hadn't taken her away from them: Death. Of course they wouldn't call it that. . .Mission..no..Experiment:Terminated. They wouldn't care. . .Quatre became angry just thinking about that. Of course Duo or Wufei wouldn't have realized the doctors would have killed her, but Heero would have…maybe Trowa.

"Quatre!" came the annoyed voice of the Chinese dragon boy.

"Yes, Wufei, what is it?" Quatre asked politely, trying hard not to let the glee slip into his voice, because he already knew why Wufei would yell like that. The same reason why Duo tucked his braid into his shirt and Heero's reason for hiding:…Tekla…She was terrorizing all who opposed her on his shuttle. She wasn't bad, she was. . .um. . .well not OZ evil.

She just wanted to play was all.

"Quatre! Your Tekla Monster is on my back again!"

Trowa, who was in the cockpit manning the controls with Quatre, let out a laugh.

"uh, tell her to come here." Trowa yelled back.

"NO!" Wufei growled through his teeth, "She's on my back literally. He said walking in and turning around. And there she was, like a baby monkey on their mother's back, Tekla grinning like a idiot on Wufei's back. Duo followed behind him.

"Hey, Trowa! Quat! Watch this!" Duo stood next to Trowa and Quatre, just then Heero walked in from just getting up from a nap.

"Tekla, give Heero a big hug!"

Tekla jumped off Wufei's back and in a flash of inhuman cuteness, had her arms around Heero's neck.

"EEEEEEEE~" Tekla squealed.

Heero's eyebrows shot up. He pealed Tekla off his neck and *walked back out.- Tekla ran over to Duo and he fished a small baggie filled with candies and cookies. He gave her a cookie.

"Good work my little spawn." Duo said with evil glee as he patted Tekla's hair.

"Oh no! Duo, you've been training her to do your evil deeds." Trowa looked up from his controls. "Shinigami has a little pet to do his dirty work."

"I can make her do all the things I wanted to do, but couldn't because of the fear of getting my ass kicked." Duo praised in triumph

"-So you've always wanted to jump on my back and give Heero a hug?" Wufei retorted.

Duo glared at Wufei hatefully.

Quatre couldn't help but smile…..Hey, where'd Tekla go?

"Tekla?" Quatre said looking around.

"Got her." Trowa said as he pulled the girl away from the controls. "Duo, maybe you can get her out of the cockpit…hmm?"

Duo gave Wufei a evil grin.

"Tekla!" Duo began.

Tekla's ears perked up.

"Give Wufei. . ." Wufei's blood ran cold.

"-A big wet KISS!"

"EEEEE~!" Tekla's battle cry echoed as she ran top speed.

"AHHHH!" Yelled Wufei running out the door. Leaving Trowa and Quatre alone once more. Quatre looked up to see Trowa staring at him.

"Quat, I was wondering how the female chromosomes showed up in our DNA., making her female?" Trowa asked, placing his cheek in his palm.

"Uh. . ." Quatre began trying to remember, "Because ours held no dominant female chromosomes , they had to, well, they called it "inherit" some from, well, a female animal."

Trowa twisted his face into a sick expression.

"Tell me it wasn't a dog, rabbit, or a CAT!"

Quatre bit his lip, "Not a cat per say, but a larger one. . ."

"A lion?" Trowa said, sounding perked.

"A tiger?" Duo asked appearing from the doorway followed by Wufei.

"A jaguar?" asked Wufei?

"Well no a. . ." Quat started.

"A panther." Heero and Tekla's forms erupted from the shadows. Quatre looked surprised, as did everyone else.

"I looked in your palm pilot for instructions and found it." He added solemnly. Just then the face of Abdul appeared on the view screen before them.

"Master Quatre, your earth mansion is ready. I trust all 5 of you including your clone is coming?" He asked politely.

"Yes, have Rashid take care of the rooms, please." Quatre said smiling.

"Yes sir, see you in 2 hours. Out."

The screen became blank.

Quatre turned to Tekla, "We'll need to get you a new wardrobe, Tekla. I have just the-"

"-Hold on, Quatre." Duo interrupted as he held up a cookie, Tekla rushed over to him and began eating the sweet pastry. "I think our dear Tekla needs a more tasteful consultant."

Trowa looked at Duo, "No, Duo, tube tops and mini skirts don't belong on a girl like Tekla. Let me take care of it, Catherine has a very tasteful style and I'm sure she-"

"What and have her looking like your sister? Your sister dresses in tight denim jeans and unmatching tops. We'll have her dress in fine Chinese silk, at least then we'll be sure to have her looking well enough to marry off someday." Wufei said, leaning against the wall.

Heero cocked a brow, "We can all contribute to her wardrobe with idea's. That way she has a variety.

"Fine, ok." Duo agreed.

"Fine by me." Trowa said.

"Ditto." Said Wufei.

"Ok, good idea, Heero." Said Quatre.

Quatre smiled as he thought: Our first fight over Tekla.

::Everyone like Ch.4? I have pics up. Please give us some Reviews to encourage Jezzica to continue her work and more fan art. If you guys have any Questions, Comments, request, Complaints, or fan art for Jezzica, please send them my way and I'll have her know. I am honored to be doing all this for her.::

-Ashley Akaihi and Jezzica Shirokori 

E-Mail: YuffieRulzWutai@cs.com


	5. Monster! It‘s a monster I tell you…

When Doctors Get Lonely

Chapter 5

"Monster! It's a monster I tell you…"

By: Jezzi-Sama

Wufei tossed his Preventors jacket on a chair as he shut the door of his new room. He looked over his room and, just incase, he scanned the ceiling.

"Good…"he thought to himself. "The monster is not waiting for me…"

The day he got to Quatre's mansion he got a call from Une to report in to H.Q. It was nice of them to worry about me.

"tss" Wufei sneered to no one.

They made him tell about his embarrassing encounter. Wufei sighed. Did he really deserve this!? WHY!!?? It's nice that Quatre gave him free room & Board. He was a hell of a lot closer to Preventor's H.Q. than his previous home. 

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Master, Wufei? Are you in?" Came an English voice, Quat's butler, at the door.

"Yes!" He yelled back.

"Master Quatre wanted you with everyone else in the dinning room for dinner in 30 minutes."

"Fine." Wufei groaned as he got up to turn on the shower. A nice shower to get my worries away.

15 Minutes later…

Wufei didn't hear the door open as he showered. Slowly and silently the intruder made it's way to the toilet. The creature got closer and closer as Wufei unknowingly reached for his 'Head & Shoulders' shampoo.

****

*FLUSH!*

Suddenly the shower went from hot to ice cold.

"AHHHHHH SON OF A BITCH!" Wufei jumped out of the shower with lightening fast reflexes only to have a smiling monster stare at his…….at him.

A long fit of silence as Wufei stared at Tekla and she stared back, mouth open wide.

"QUATRE!" Wufei practically screamed. 

"Your monster is watching me shower!!"

Three sets of foot steps were heard running up the stairs around the corner and down a hall and finally at his bedroom door.

*Knock Knock*

"You CAN!! COME IN!!" Wufei screeched.

The footsteps are heard running up to the bathroom door.

*Kno…..*

"**COME INNNN!!"** He screamed.

Quatre, Rashid, and Abdul ran in and scanned the room.

"Where's the intruder!?" Rashid asked drawing his gun. Wufei face faulted in the shower, then pointed at Tekla.

Abdul smiled. "Awww……is she bothering you?"

Wufei glared. , -X

Rashid lowered and put his gun away. "She's just a little curious." He smiled at her. "Frankly, I'm happy she's around. It's like having Quatre's entire family together around all at once."

Abdul lowered his glasses. "Well you might want to get dressed for dinner."

"Come on, Tekla." Quatre commanded. "Everyone's probably already at the table." Quatre stopped at the door to whisper to Rashid, "Oh and make sure Wufei doesn't get anymore cold showers."

__

"Shut up!" Wufei pouted.

15 minutes later….

"She followed you into the shower!?" Duo yelled practically jumping clear out of his seat.

"Duo, calm down. I don't want Tekla getting overly excited again!" Quatre warned as he sipped his water.

"She didn't follow me, per say, she…" Wufei trailed as he glanced over at Quatre who looked surprised to see Tekla gone.

"Trowa? Where'd she go?" Quatre asked.

Just as he asked, Heero jumped up.

"YEEEHHAA! She stabbed my ankle!" Heero yelled, grabbing at his ankle and jumping back, revealing Tekla under the table with a fork.

"Tekla! I said "poke" his ankle, not "Stab" his ankle!" Duo scolded.

Heero glared at Duo, "Why would you have'er STAB my ankle?"

"I was just playing." Duo blushed, smiling.

"Duo, stop controlling Tekla!" Trowa yelled. "You keep bribing her to do things with candies and cookies and that wont help us in the long run when we need her to do something and she expects a treat for it and figures out we can't give it to her!"

Duo smiled, "Heh…heh.."

Tekla waltzed up to Duo and stuck out her hand.

Duo smiled sheepishly, "Uh no cookie." He held out his hand and shook his head. Tekla gave a confused look and grabbed her fork and started to make her way to Heero. Heero barely got out a word when Tekla began to feverously stab at his ankle.

"AHHHH! STOP!" Heero commanded.

"Tekla, stop!" Quatre cried, pleading.

"Get a cookie!" Trowa ordered.

"Tekla, stop! I'll give you a cookie if you stop!" Duo yelled.

Wufei watched his comrades jump up to pull her off Heero's ankle and find a cookie. Wufei looked at his meal of Chicken cordon blú, baked potato, and side order of salad and corn. He looked up again only to see a frantic Quatre trying to pull Tekla off Heero and Duo trying to pry the fork from her fingers. Trowa running into the kitchen and back again holding an empty cookie jar. Heero narrowed his eyes and grabbed Tekla's arms.

Heero was strong, but so was Tekla, who pushed right back.

"Oi" Though Wufei. "This is going to be a long night."

2 Hours later….

Wufei lay asleep in his bed. In his sleepless rest, he rolls over to have his arm find it's way around a lump. Immediately his senses knew this was not right, so he awoke and found that Tekla was (making a discussted inhuman face) "Snuggling" up to him.

"Oh…great…" Wufei growled. Maybe if I push her off the bed and pretend to be asleep. If she wakes up she'll go to her own room. He grabbed her pink pajama sleeve and began to push her off the bed and after about a minute there was a loud:

****

*THUMP!*

Wufei quickly went to looking like he was sleeping. Suddenly Tekla's eyes became red and she began to growl and foam at the mouth. She lifted her right hand, revealing a large cookie shaped rock and as she began to pulverize his ankles and criticize his haircut, Wufei woke up from his delightful dream with a loud yell.

"WHAAA!" He yelled as he reached for the light, only to find it already on. He looked up into 2 worried purple eyes.

"Whhaa?!" He yelled while scooting back.

And there standing in a long blue silk nightgown, was Tekla looking worried and curious.

"You!" Wufei yelled pointing. "Go to bed!"

Tekla whispered her reply, walked off, and shut the door behind her.

Wufei laid back down.

"Oi, it was nothing but a nightmare." He said aloud. He covered his eyes with his arm, "Just a bad dream." He turned the light off and fell back to sleep. In the morning he found that Tekla stayed in his room all night sleeping in the chair next to the fire place. Still worried and curious about Wufei's sudden awakening. "_I'll never get any privacy, will I_?", He thought as he went to wake her.

::Finally CH. 5 is out and I have pics up! Check it out, minna-san! If you guys have any Questions, Comments, request, Complaints, or fan art for Jezzica, please send them my way and I'll have her know. I luv this job. = P::

-Ashley Akaihi and Jezzica Shirokori 

E-Mail: YuffieRulzWutai@cs.com


	6. Shopping

When Doctors Get Lonely

Chapter 6

"Shopping"

By: Jezzi-Sama

The next morning Heero awoke to the sound of voices in the next room over. Since he didn't want to stay in bed he got up, got dressed and made his way to the next room, which was Wufei's room. When he went in he found everyone in the bathroom crowded around a bathtub. Heero noticed Wufei bleeding from his nose as he washed Tekla's hair.

"This is woman's work!" Wufei said as he did the best to scrub hair and not have his eyes wander.

Duo cocked an eyebrow, "Then get to washin', woman!"

Wufei scooped some of the bubbles in Tekla's hair and threw it into Duo's face. Duo wiped the bubbles and grabbed a bar of soap and lunged at Wufei. Duo aimed the bar at Wufei's mouth. Just then, Tekla jumped up into Trowa's arms, drenching him in suds and water, and also revealing her "Birthday suit." Everyone stared for a second, then slapped their hands over their eyes, with the exception of Trowa, who looked up and Heero who walked out thinking, "_Crazies_."

About a hour and a half later, Heero, along with Duo, Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei & Tekla, was in Quatre's limo on their way to the mall. Today they had to take Tekla shopping. Which was fine with him, just as long as he didn't have to go in. Heero noticed Quatre grinning at everyone. He put on his 'I don't give a rat's ass about whatever you have to say' look and asked, "What's so funny?" 'cause in reality, he _did_ want to know.

"Uh, nothing..." Quatre said. "Hey, Tekla, you having fun?"

Heero looked over at Tekla who was staring out the window. He cocked his head.

"_She's not that bad looking......when she's sitting still_." He thought, his facial expressions showing nothing. Tekla did look pretty just sitting there looking out the window. She was wearing a white oxford button down silk blouse and blue jeans with white slip on shoes. Her hair was pulled back in a pony tail.

"Hey, Tekla.....!" Duo started, with a grin.

"**_NO! DUO!_** " Heero, Trowa, and Quatre yelled.

Duo stopped in mid sentence, "Eh?.....Whatever." He shrugged and turned to look out the window as his bottom lip poked out. All the commotion frightened Tekla, who was now on Duo's lap, holding on for dear life.

Heero shook his head, "We need to teach her not to be frightened by every loud noise she hears."

"Well if someone wouldn't yell out every word he had to say, but of course I wont say who.....WUFEI!" Quatre argued.

"What are you saying!" He yelled back.

Heero could face faulted right then, but before Quatre could argue any further, the driver announced, "Master Quatre, we have arrived at the "mall". Do you want some guards accompanying you?"

"No, that would be fine, thank you." Quatre opened the door himself and stepped out. "Come on guys." He finished.

Heero stepped out. "_Dear god_." He thought. "_This is going to be one of those days_." He looked across the the lot and to his not-surprise was Relena's spies eyeballing him. "_For the love of everything that is good and holy, no! Not her, not here_!" he thought, but Heero being Heero, his expression remand unchanged as he headed to a shop that Quatre said was where his sister shopped.

13 minutes later

"GUCCI!?" Duo exclaimed Duo. "Isn't that a little pricey for just one girl?"

"Duo, he's rich." Heero stated calmly, as his eyes noticed a small red dress. Quatre walked in front of everyone and stopped them.

"You guys don't have to shop with us, just go ahead and wander around the mall and if anyone sees anything they would like Tekla to have, just come and find us and I'll buy it." He said gleefully before Heero could come out with the question about him handling Tekla alone.

A voice came up behind them.

"Hello, boys." Iria said just as gleefully as her little brother did.

Trowa looked at Heero, Duo shrugged and Wufei, who took advantage of the situation, was already out the door.

"_Oh, well_." Heero thought as he left Gucci.

"Hey, meet back at the entrance at 12:30 hundred hours!" Quatre yelled out the door.

For about an hour Heero and Duo wandered aimlessly around the mall looking at the shops. After awhile he and Duo reunited with Trowa & Wufei.

"That was good." Duo said pushing away his empty plate of nachos and reaching for some onion rings.

Wufei made a face, "No wonder your so slow, Maxwell. You eat unhealthy."

"Oh, like MSG is?" Duo retorted playfully. Before Wufei could say anything, trowa groaned a warning signal.

"Heero! How could you?" I thought we were a couple!" Relena's whiny voice filled their souls with fright and panic.

"Eh?" Heero asked.

"You know _what_!" Relena growled. "The female clone. You know the one created for sick purposes! Well I don't care at all. In just a couple of days my perfect Male will be finished and will leave your "TEKLA" in his dust." She turned around just in time to bump into Tekla who spilled some ice cream on Relena's suit.

"AHHH! You BITCH!"

Everyone's eyebrows shot up.

"YOU!" She pointed, "My Tek is a _lot_ better than you'll ever be!"

She walked off and screamed at her bodyguards.

Heero looked at Tekla who was now wearing a long sleeved collared pink shirt, a purple sweater vest, and a cute little khaki pleated skirt.

"Nice, Quat. She's really looking' cute." Trowa complemented.

"Thank you, but Iria was the one who thought about the feminine versions of our outfits for Tekla."

Iria bowed playfully, "I have to leave now, little brother. Miss Peacecraft is having me work on the project TEK. I presume you all kno-"

"Yes, we know, now." Wufei said dully.

"Ok, then. Goodbye." Iria waved goodbye and left.

Duo jumped up, "Hey, Quat! I think Tekla wants that new Yamaha bike, ya' know the yellow one over there?" Duo said smiling.

"Duo." Heero warned.

"What? Anyway, what do you say, Quat? I mean come on, she….." Duo continued.

Heero paid no mind to Duo's going ons. He looked over by the Penny fountain and saw Tekla looking into the water. He decided to go stand next to her. When he looked at her through the water, she didn't even move to acknowledge his presence. She just slightly moved her eye's to look into his. She smiled and raised her head. She held out her hand and motioned for Heero to take it's contents. She placed the small object into his hand, smiled a sad solemn smile that had no expression made with the mouth, just the eyes. Then she ran to go join in on Duo's & Quat's argument. Heero looked into his hand and wondered, "_A penny_?" He looked into the crystal water of the small fountain and saw lots of other pennies, dimes, and quarters. He looked back at his penny. "_This one was not made to be thrown into a fountain for some silly wish. I'll keep this one_." He thought, as he placed his new penny into his pocket and made his way back to the others.

::Guys like this one? I'm wondering maybe if I need prereaders or not. if you guys have any Questions, Comments, request, Complaints, or fan art for Jezzica, please send them my way and I'll have her know.::

-Ashley Akaihi and Jezzica Shirokori 

E-Mail: YuffieRulzWutai@cs.com


	7. Bras, Undies, & Lacies, Oh My! Part 1

Bishounen Spawn

or

When Doctors Get Lonely

Chapter 7

"Bras, Undies, & Lacies, Oh My!"

Part 1

By: Jezzica Shirokori

*Ding Dong*

The sound of the doorbell interrupted Duo from catching the exciting ending to _Dark Angel_. Duo turns his attention to the butler, who was hurrying to the front door.

"Master Quatre, Miss Bloom is here." He announced.

Trowa and Quatre came out of the room next to the (Humongous!!) living room, where Duo currently was oogling the heroine of the show and walked to greet their guest. Duo quickly turned his attention back to the T.V. just in time to see the credits roll by.

"AAAWW! Son of a..."

"Duo! Watch what you say!" Quatre scolded.

"Why?!" Duo turned his head and caught Tekla in the act of eating all his snacks.

"Tekla! No! Stop!" Duo jumped up and lunged for the Dorito she was currently sniffing at.

"EEEEE~!" Tekla yelled forcefully as she stuffed the chip in her mouth.

"NOOO!" Duo moaned. "aww...come on, Teki. Do you know how hard it is to find the kitchen in this place? That was supposed to last until dinner." Duo gave his best pout-face and hoped it would work on Tekla.

Tekla taunted Duo with an evil Shinigami grin and stuck out her tongue.

"Why you little...." Duo growled as he tried to grab Tekla, but she quickly maneuvered away and made a mad dash for the security of Quatre, who was in the other room with Trowa and Catherine.

"Yeah, you best run! Shinigami knows where you sleep!" Duo yelled after her. "-And he's no sandman or bed bug! He'll get ya'!"

Duo put his hands on his hips and thought of some other stuff he could yell to her, but figured: Why should he waste his time, well that and the fact that Heero & Wufei walked into the room.

Wufei looked unamused as he looked around the room.

"Don't worry, she just left." Duo reassured his companion, after sensing his uneasiness.

"So, that's who you were yelling at?" Heero said as he examined a half-eaten chip. "you found the kitchen, I see."

Just at that moment, Catharine walked into the room with a small list, Quatre, Trowa, and Tekla following behind her.

"Uh, you guys..." Quatre said with a pasted on smile, "We, uh, forgot some things at the mall that Catharine said Tekla needed."

"Oh, so what is it?" Wufei said as he plopped himself on the couch.

"Uh..." Quatre said blushing.

Catharine smiled and decided to read the list:

"1.Underwear

2.Comfortable bras

3.Comfortable nightgowns or sleep wear

4.Swimming suit

5.Party dress, Relena is hosting a large ball and has invited all of you. it's in a month, so you have time to teach Tekla a thing or two about manners.

Oh! and I recommend some nylons, too."

Duo suddenly felt like he should crack a joke, only it wouldn't come out, instead he blushed and said, "Eh?"

Catharine laughed despite the fact that they weren't, "You all heard me, you should go soon so she won't be exposed if the wind should happen to blow up her skirt and..."

"OKAY!" Wufei yelled, "We understand women, just please, no more!"

Tekla must have thought Wufei was speaking to here, so she got a running start and jumped up into the air, and caught the updraft. The wind caught her skirt just right as she plopped onto the couch, which gave her unnecessary jiggle action. And she was oblivious to it all. ^-^

Duo's nose started to bleed as did everyone else's.

"Uhm..." thought Duo out loud.

"See?" Said Catharine.

"Why couldn't she be a he?" Trowa said wiping his nose.

"Well, just be glad we now know she IS a girl." Duo stated.

"DUO!" Yelled Quatre, "Don't be a pervert!"

"Nani? me?" Duo said astonished.

"That's right." Quat continued, "Okay, let's go to the mall now, come on everyone. Into the car!"

"Oi'!" Duo thought as he headed for the car and wiped his nose. "Dare I say it could get worse?"

Just as the thought came out, Trowa opened the door and revealed leaves and garbage being blown around like mad.

Rashid rushed in, "You should get sweaters, it's really windy out."

Duo looked at the others, who looked at Tekla, who once again was oblivious to everything.

"Ok, this will be most interesting."

"Duo, don't be hentai!" Quatre warned once more.

* * *

"Hello, mall! Were back!" Duo announced moronically. Duo reached for the door and held it open for his friends and shut it instantly when Wufei got close enough to slam his face into the glass door.

"AHH!" Wufei yelled, grabbing for his nose.

"Injustice, unacceptable! Maxwell, you shame yourself with your behavior..."

"Whatever, Wu-man, you should come here and take a look at this cool faceprint you left on the glass." Duo pointed at the faceprint, "That's just creepy!"

Wufei glared hatefully at Duo. Duo loved picking on Wufei. He was just sooo 'Pick-on-able'.

Okay, let's get this over with." Heero groaned. "um, how are we gonna do this, by the way?"

Quatre stopped for a second, "Uh...........Duo knows!"

Duo stopped and decided to put on his best "responsible person" act.

"Well..." he said, "We...we...have to get lingerie, right?

The boys looked at Duo.

"Yeah, right, so?" Trowa urged.

"well who knows more about women's secrets than Victoria?"

Duo smiled as he saw the looks of his comrades go from questioning to embarrassment.

"I will not be caught in a WOMAN'S store!" Wufei said.

"Ok." Duo said snidely. "You can take the first watch with Tekla while we find the things on the list."

Wufei stepped next to Duo. "Well I guess a Woman's store won't be so bad."

"Good, Ok, let's be on our way then." Duo said as he led the way to Victoria's Secret.

(Shirokori: Strange how Duo instinctively knows the way to Victoria's Secret.)

****

To be Continued....in Part 2!

Question of the month:

"What would you do if you had a 'Tekla'?"

(Answers get to be in the next chapter! Whee! ^-^)

::Yup, to be continued in Part 2! = P Doesn't that just suck? Oh well.....Check out all of Jezzica's Tekla and other anime oriented fan art in my gallery. Up is her Halloween & Christmas comics, and Thanksgiving mini-fic. If you guys have any Questions, Comments, request, Complaints, or fan art for Jezzica, please send them my way and I'll have her know.::

-Ashley Akaihi and Jezzica Shirokori 

E-Mail: YuffieRulzWutai@cs.com


	8. Bras, Undies, & Lacies, Oh My! Part 2

Bishounen Spawn

or

When Doctors Get Lonely

Chapter 8

"Bras, Undies, & Lacies, Oh My! "

Part 2

By: Jezzica Shirokori

Soon they arrived at Victoria's Secret.

Trowa glanced at the list of things they needed, then he glanced into the store, which had a lot of nice looking things.

"Uh..Maybe someone should take Tekla and go get some ice cream or something so she won't run rampped in the store."

Heero raised his hand. "I'll do it. She's not that bad."

"See, if you guys just try and get to know her, she's really quite sweet." Quatre said enthusiastically.

"NO." Said Heero, "She's still bad, just not that bad."

Heero motioned for Tekla to follow him, which she gladly did all the way to the fountain. Heero practically had to grab her to stop her from jumping in.

"_Okay, then_." Trowa thought. "_Let's go make fools of ourselves."_

Trowa followed Quatre and Wufei who were trying to keep up with Duo, who must have thought he was in an adult candy store. Duo rushed from one end to another picking up small (very small) bits of fabric and then rushed to another, attracting the attention of everyone in the store.

"OOOO-Kay…Let's just let him do what he wants and we'll do what we came to do." Trowa cleared his throat before continuing. 

"The first item on the list is: Bra…….."

Quatre and Wufei exchanged glances. Trowa quickly scanned the room and found 2 girls in uniforms sitting behind a desk, well now only one because the other saw Duo chewing on leather thongs. "Hey! That's not edible!" She yelled as she ran over to him.

Trowa walked over to the remaining girl.

"Um." Squinting at her name tag, "Shirokori, could you show us to the bras, please?"

The girl, who had dark brown, almost black, hair and hazel green eyes, looked at Trowa and smiled. "Uh..the bra section? Are you sure?"

She looked at Wufei and Quatre.

"Yes, we're sure, woman." Wufei said impatiently.

"OOOOkay, follow me, please." She quickly smiled at Quatre as she led the way. Quatre smiled back.

Trowa glared at the back of the young girl's head as she led the way. He knew he didn't like her when he found himself mentally drawings a target on the back of her head. He turned quickly to look at Quat, who was looking at her back-end, not her head, and blushing.

"Okay, this is the bra section." She said, waving her arms, showing the large section they had.

Wufei picked up a bra and stared wide-eyed.

"What the hell?…" He was in awe as he was able to stuff his face into one cup and the back head into the other.

Instantly Trowa, Quatre, and the sales clerk's mouths dropped to the floor. At that moment Trowa wanted to leave not only because he was embarrassed, he was also starting to visualize Tekla with that size. Every bit of his sanity was keeping his manhood from yelling out: "_YES! That's it! That's the right size! Let's get that one!"_

Thankfully he didn't, because Shirokori grabbed the "Brazilla" from Wufei in time.

"Please, don't smell or lose yourself in the merchandise." She put the bra back onto the rack before continuing.

"I'll be happy to help if your not sure of your cup size."

Trowa was now at the turning point before hitting psycho. He didn't like bra shopping, he didn't like the girl, Shirokori, and he didn't like Duo of _all_ people laughing at him!

"Whatever! It's not for me, it's for a girl!" He yelled. Quatre stepped in front of Trowa and took it from there.

"The bra's and things," he said as took the list from Trowa and handed it to the clerk, "are for a girl. We're just buying them for her and the reason why she's not her is cuz…well..she's not exactly one for nice silent stores, yet." Quatre forced a smile.

Shirokori looked over the list and called to her friend, who was finished ringing up all the thongs Duo chewed on and bagging them up for him.

"Okay, what size do you think your friend is?" Shirokori asked.

Trowa walked over to Wufei and had him hold his hands out to how far they thought Tekla's breast went out to.

"Hmm….What do you think, Ashe-Chan?"

Shirokori asked the young lady, who's tag read "Akaihi" on it. The young girl looked at Wufei, then Trowa, and then Shirokori. "Wha?"

"'Oi, never mind. Do you think you could get the rest of the items on this list, except the gown. I don't think we carry that." Once again the dark-haired girl turned to Trowa, with a sideways grin, "Do you think she's about our size? Or smaller or bigger?"

"She's about your size's only more legs, a smaller waist and bigger bust." Quatre said helpfully.

Akaihi turned to gather the items needed, but before she did she turned to Trowa.

"Would you like to come and help me with the selection or do you want to rely totally on my services?" She asked.

Trowa followed the girl with blonde hair that was cut a little longer than shoulder length in the front and in the back she had long brown hair, and purple velvet eyes.

"Ok, your list says underwear, a night gown or PJs would probably be comfortable sleepwear."

The young woman scratched at her head as she read aloud and graciously looked up then back at the list.

"D'you need any help? I mean if y.your…your unsure of anything on the list, or, whatever…"Trowa asked, surprised that himself of all people who would stutter in the presence of a woman. I mean it's not like he was uncomfortable or anything.

"Hey…"

The voice of the young woman startled his thoughts of Quatre suddenly becoming a young woman with bright velvet eyes, long brown hair with the honey blonde sickles cut short, not unlike the woman who was now snapping her fingers 5-inchs in front of his face, trying to get his attention.

"Oh, I'm sorry..Yes?" Trowa shook the naughty thoughts from his head.

"Could you tell me something?" She leaned close to Trowa's ear to whisper, "Is your braided friend single and could you give me his number?"

"_WHAT!"_ Thought Trowa, "_DUO?!"_ He looked across the room at Duo, who flirts with anything that has female sex organs, was now making kissy faces and giving seductive smiles to the salesclerk standing next to him.

"Ch, no, go ask him yourself!" Growled Trowa, angrily.

"Jerk." Said Akaihi, under her breath, as they walked off to get the items from the list.

****30 min later****

Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, and Duo walked out of the Victoria's Secret store and frankly Trowa was glad. And once Quatre and Duo shut up about getting those Salesclerks numbers he'd be even more glad.

"'Oi, today was tiresome." Said Duo.

"Right, chewing on defenseless thongs always tires you out." Wufei rolled his eyes at Duo.

Just then Trowa spotted an angry defenseless Heero fending off a pack of horny men from Tekla.

For the LAST time, back the F#@$ off!!

"Let's go help her guys." Duo said as he and Wufei ran to get in on the action with a struggling Quatre trying to catch up.

"_Honestly," _Thought Trowa, "_I wont be able to look her directly in the eyes for a week"_ Trowa turned his back and decided to wait in the limo. Thinking all the way there about his experience at the Victoria's Secret.

"_I must consider bringing Heavyarms here someday_."

Some of last month's answers from Fans:

(If I had a Tekla Id….) "go completely insane from having her around" - Fantasy raan

"If I had a Tekla, I would first of all get her underwear!!" - KS Claw

"If I had a Tekla I would make her annoy everyone for me! It is a very tiring job!" - Katt

"What would I do with a Tekla? Hmmm...well assuming that the G-boys were around, torture my favorite pilot: Wufei." - Docky

"Well, if I had a 'Tekla', I'd...uh...hmm... Wait, don't leave! Let me think about this!  
  
Karin: don't hurt yourself too much  
  
LP: shut up. Well, if I had a Tekla I'd...uh...hmm... I know! I'd torture my brother with her/him/it (?)!!!  
  
Karin: given the chance that you'd be able to get the 'Tekla' all the way downtown and into the Art Institute of Houston where your brother attends college at...  
  
LP: I SAID SHUT UP!!!" - Lady Pax

:: If you guys have any Questions, Comments, request, Complaints, or fan art for Jezzica, please send them my way and I'll have her know.::

-Ashley Akaihi and Jezzica Shirokori 

E-Mail: YuffieRulzWutai@cs.com


	9. Teaching Tekla

Bishounen Spawn

or

When Doctors Get Lonely

Chapter 9

"Teaching Tekla"

By: Jezzica Shirokori

"Okay, Tekla, what this is, is a fork. You don't use it for stabbing, like Duo already said." Quatre put down the fork and proceeded to pick up a knife, but decided to teach her about that later. Trowa walked in just as Quatre was reaching for his "ABC" flash cards. Quatre didn't notice him until Trowa was directly behind him. Trowa put his hands on Quatre's shoulder.

"Hey, any success, yet?"

Quatre groaned "some"….

He began to message his shoulders.

"She'll learn."

Quatre smiled at Trowa……….so did Tekla. In fact, she started to message Trowa's shoulders. Quatre, sensing how awkward Trowa was feeling, stood up, "Um…Tekla?" he asked in his most grown up voice. "Why not go see if wuf-…." He stopped himself from saying Wufei's name, just as he noticed the sort of devilish glee erupt in her face. Quatre thought hard about which one of the three boys he would want to sick Tekla on.

"Go see if Duo would like-…"

"…uh, Quatre, unless you would like Tekla to be familiar to the taste of soap in the future, you should let Heero finish today's lesson." Trowa interrupted.

"Uh yeah, Tekla, go ask Heero to help you with your lesson." Quatre gave Tekla her flash cards and prayed she wouldn't get hungry on the way to find Heero.

"~EEEEEE~" ^-^ Squealed Tekla, then stopped as if catching herself, then she said "Bai bai, at-wa! Bai bai, oh-wa!" She then trotted off to find Heero, leaving Quatre and Trowa alone…together….in a room….(Shirokori: Excuse me, I'm suffering from sleep deprivation as I'm writing this, so it'll probably be the best stuff I ever write, too, enjoy! ^-^;;)

Quatre turned back to Trowa, who was grinning.

"Did you teach her how to say our names?"

"Uh, no, actually." Quatre said, reaching for his cup of tea. "She seemed to pick up on it all by herself." He noticed a box that Trowa must have brought when he came in.

"What's that, Trowa?" He took a sip of his tea.

"Oh!" Trowa reached for the box lid. "It's Tekla's ball gown, Cathrine wanted to get her a gift, so she decided to get her a gown."

Trowa opened the box to show Quatre a white strapless gown that was quite nice and proper. Trowa turned it around to showoff the two little pink with golden outline wings on the back. "Look, it comes with a purse thing."

Quatre looked over the purse. It was white, had pink fluffy feathers on the lid, and on the side it had the same 2 pink wings outlined in gold, but with an added gold heart latch.

"Wow, tell your sister, "Thank you" for me." Quatre walked over to the table, where Trowa had set the dress and purse, to give them a fatherly examination. He then turned to Trowa, "Do you think Relena will make a huge deal about Tekla like at the mall the other day?" Trowa had moved closer to him. Quatre could tell he was up to something. So he looked up at him with his most innocent face. Trowa smiled.

"I dunno. What about you? What do you think?"

He gulped, Trowa had really moved close to him. "Uh…..I'm sure……we will have a……a good time."

He leaned closer and put his arms around Quatre, "Are you worried about Tekla's manners at her ball?"

Quatre's cheeks were already red, hot, and they got even hotter. He thought about his answer.

"Um…a…little."

Trowa kissed his forehead. "I'll be here to help, so don't worry, I'll always be here for you." As Trowa leaned down to kiss him, he finally figured out why Trowa was being suddenly so embrassive. "Oh, your still jealous of the phone # that girl, Shirokori from Victoria's Secret, I still have." Quatre blurted out.

(Shirokori:I worm my way in all that time. ^-~*)

Trowa suddenly stopped and let Quatre go.

"Why won't you get rid of that #? Those girls are bad news if you ask me."

(Shirokori & Akaihi: Damn straight!,)

Quatre opened his mouth to speak, only to be interrupted by a loud:

****

CRASH!

"OH, MY GOD! SHE KILLED WUFEI!"

"THAT BASTARD……..HE BETTER NOT LEAVE US WITH HER!"

Trowa looked at Quatre for a split second and then they both ran out the door and down to the sitting room, where Tekla "allegedly" had killed Wufei.

"What happened!" Quatre shouted as he reached the door.

"Nothing." Said Heero coolly.

"What's going on?" Trowa said looking around.

Quatre looked around the room as well, at Duo, Heero, Wufei, Rashid, and Abdul.

"Is there-somethin' wrong, Master Quatre?" Abdul smiled.

Quatre stared wide-eyed around the room.

"Yes, why such a loud crash?"

"We were helping Mistress Tekla learn to say new words" Rashid said helpfully, holding a pair of pot lids just out of Tekla's reach.

Duo picked up a card from a deck on the coffee table.

"Okay, the letter "T"." Said Duo.

""T" doesn't come after "K"." Said Trowa.

Duo smiled, "That's 'cuz we shuffled them first, it seems more fun that way."

Tekla sat down and waited for the next word that began with that letter, to come to her.

Quatre sat down as well. "What game are you playing?"

Heero put the card in the "used pile" before explaining. "well, it was Duo's idea, really…."

Just then Abdul and Rashid decided to leave the room. "But, whenever we pull a card, she has to try to remember a word that sounds like the letter we drew. Like the letter "K". She remembered "kill", so she tried to kill Wufei."

"Why Wufei?" Asked Trowa.

"Because Wufei pulled the card. We all go in order to reduce the pain. It started with me, then Wufei, now Duo.

Quatre was overcome with happiness.

"I'm so glad you all are trying to help Tekla with her lessons. You guys are really a big influence on her."

Duo piped up, "I hope the next time I pull a card, its "B"."

""B"?" Wufei looked confused, "Why "B"?……Oh! You sick son of a bi-…"

Tekla jumped up, obvious she figured a word. She jumped up and dashed at Duo.

"Whaa……..Ha ha ha ha!"

Tekla figured "Tickle" started with "T".

Quatre began to rub his temples.

__

And that ball is only a week away, he thought.

"Okay, you go, Quatre." Wufei held out the deck of flash cards.

Quatre pulled a card out.

""H"." He said dully.

Tekla stopped tickling Duo and seemed to think, then she walked over to Quatre and wrapped her arms around him.

Trowa smiled, "Hug. She's giving you a hug."

Almost immediately, she stopped hugging him and then began to give his shoulders a good rub. Trowa blushed and left the room. Everyone else sat patiently waiting to find out how/why she learned this.

"This is going to be a long week." He once again began to rub his temples.

* * *

"Okay, everyone!" Clapped Duo. "Are we ready?"

"Uh." Trowa walked down the stairs, over to Quatre, who had waiting quietly.

_Why did they insist on waiting an hour before we should be there, to get ready? _Quatre thought.

"I'm ready." Trowa pulled at his blackTux. " "Were waiting for Tekla, Cathrine says she needed some five more min. of "primping"."

Duo walked over to the mirror and began to look himself over, "Yup, I'm one hot hunk of man baby! Ever girl who's seen me can't help but dream about me!" Duo turned to Trowa. "Like that girl, Akaihi." Trowa turned away as Duo continued. "I called her the other day to see if she'd go with me to the ball, but she's working tonight, so she reluctantly said "no"….."

Quatre had asked Duo to ask the other girl, Shirokori, for him, because Quatre was really shy about talking to women as pretty as her and especially asking them to go out with him.

"Duo, what did Shirokori say? or did you even ask her?"

"Oh, she also had to work tonight."

Duo smiled and gave Quatre a sideways glance, "But I also had to talk her out of quitting her job, too."

"Why!?"

"'Cuz she'd rather of went out with you."

Quatre blushed.

Wufei and Heero came down the stairs.

"You guys, Tekla's coming, so be nice, she's really embarrassed." Heero said as he fixed his bow tie. Just as he said that, Cathrine had came to the top of the stairs. "Okay, you guys, she's ready!" She glared at all the boys. "Be nice, not perverted!" Her glare lingered on Duo on extra second.

Tekla walked from around the corner and down the stairs, wearing the long white dress.

All the boys stared.

"Wow." Said Duo.

__

Okay, now we need to try to get from here to the ball without ruining her dress.

*** Twenty hell minutes later…………***

"NO, DUO, DON'T GIVE HER THAT! WHITE DRESS! WHITE DRESS!"

……Was all people heard as a long black limo drove by…..

****

THE QUESTION OF THE MONTH:

"If you could teach Tekla to do anything, what would it be?"

Shirokori's personal answer:

"I'd teach her to be the perfect bank robber" ^-~*

:: If you haven't done so already, go read the first chapter of "Untold Truth"! Check out all of Jezzica's Tekla and other anime oriented fan art in my gallery. If you guys have any Questions, Comments, request, Complaints, or fan art for Jezzica, please send them my way and I'll have her know. ::

-Ashley Akaihi and Jezzica Shirokori 

E-Mail: YuffieRulzWutai@cs.com


	10. TEK…

Bishounen Spawn

or

When Doctors Get Lonely

Chapter 10

"TEK…"

By: Jezzica Shirokori

"OOOOOO-OOH! Want lalapop!" Tekla whined with outstretched hands to Duo. "PEEEEEZZ!"

Wufei saw Quatre rub his temples.

"Tekla." Replied Wufei, trying to make peace before someone got hurt. "When we get to the big party of Relena's, you can have all the goodies you want…" Tekla's eyes brightened and her smile went from ear to ear. "But if you don't have good table and eating manners, you get none. Understood?"

"Yes, Oo-eh"

__

Hey, thought Wufei, _I'm getting very good at this fatherish-thing._

Quatre had stopped rubbing his head and was marveling at Wufei.

"What?" Asked Wufei.

"How did you- She just- But she was-" Quatre was sputtering his words as he tried to contemplate how Wufei stopped an attack so easily. "Nevermind."

Wufei was glad Quatre didn't keep asking, because frankly he would often wonder why it so easy for him to get Tekla under control. Sally had told him before when he had told her how simple it was and she had said that he probably had good "daddy skills". Which made her blush as she said this, so his reply was a good trip to anywhere, the place far from her. 

Tekla started to yank on Wufei's sleeve, pulling him away from his thoughts.

"Oo-eh, what that?" Tekla pointed out the window of the limo at a boy on a bike. "That would be….." Wufei noticed the boy on the bike staring at the window, which Wufei discovered he was staring at Tekla, because she was pressed up against the window like a nut and so was her cleavage.

"……That's a demonic creature for that horrible monster from hell to ride."

All eyes including the driver's stopped and lingered on Wufei.

Tekla looked at the boy outside, then Wufei, who kept a straight face, then back to the boy.

****

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Tekla grabbed on to Heero and began to scream even more.

"WUFEI!" Shouted Trowa.

Wufei wiped away the tears he got when he laughed at Tekla. "I'm only playing with you."

Tekla peeked up from behind Heero. "Oo-eh paying?"

"Paying? Paying for….oh yes, I was only playing with you." Wufei gave his bast apologetic face, which he didn't have, so his face twisted in every which way.

"Oh, Oo-eh!" Tekla jumped into Wufei's lap and squeezed his neck.

****

~CRUSH~

Wufei's face turned blues. "I…love….you..too….Tekla……let go please…"

"Masters, we have arrived." Announced the driver. Their limo pulled into two large gold gates labeled with a large "R" and "P". Both outlined in little jewels. "Shiny" Tekla described them. They drove down a long straight driveway and finally upon the large pink (gag) mansion.

The limo stopped in front of a large marble staircase. Other cars and limos stopped there also and their drivers let out noble and rich women, who made their way to the two large wooden doors.

"Cherubs?" Duo asked, horrified, looking at Relena's wooden door. 'She has _cherubs_ over her doors!?"

Wufei glanced up, then looked again. "My god…" _This is seriously frightening!_ "Those fat little angel things look _just_ like HEERO!"

Heero rushed up to take a look. "Oh…..my….GO-"

"**HEERO!**" Came a voice all to familiar and yet all too resented with every high pitch tone.

__

Dear god, it's that princess, Wufei thought as he tried to make an escape, which he couldn't, because Tekla was hanging on his arm.

"Hell….oh god….I mean, hello, Relena." Heero managed to say.

Relena rushed up to Heero and wrapped both arms around him. "Oh I'm ever so glad you could join me tonight!" Relena squealed and took Heero's arm. "Come, Heero, let us dance before the main event." Curious, Wufei asked, "What's the main event?"

Relena looked at Wufei and all of the boys like she had just noticed them, then her eyes landed on Tekla. "Well…." She said in her most bitchy tone. (Shirokori: I really don't know the difference)

"You will have to just find out!"

Duo AND Trowa turned to Wufei.

"Mraaawwr!" Duo said, imitating a cat.

"Hey, you!" A young man came walking over to Wufei or rather Tekla, followed by a couple of other men. "Could we have the honor of dancing with you?" The young man offered his arm. Before Tekla could snatch it, Wufei decided to see if his description of a young man settled in her mind. "Tekla, remember what we said when we were on our way here? Remember what was out the window?"

Tekla's mouth dropped as she looked from the young men to Wufei.

"AHHHHH!" She screamed as she started to bash the young man and his friends with her purse.

"This girl is crazy!" Yelled one as they all made a mad dash away from Tekla. Quatre glared at Wufei. "Wufei, we're trying to teach her how to be polite! And we can't do that if you keep teaching her things like that!"

"Well, it looks like you guys have a bit more than you can handle." Relena remarked snidely. She tossed a bit of hair off her shoulder. "Come, let's hurry. I'm in a rush to show off the main attraction tonight."

The 5 boys, including Relena and Tekla made their way into the mansion and the grand ballroom, where guest were all gathered, dancing, dining, mingling, and all probably curious about this "main event."

After Relena had taken Heero's arm, Tekla grabbed the other, not wanting another person to take him away, so from Wufei's point of view, he was off the Tekla-hook until Heero couldn't take anymore, which he looked like he was on his last nerve, listening to Relena yell, "Let go of Heero!" and Tekla's limited English, yelling, "NO! Ee-oh mine! Ee-oh mine!!"

"GOD! Will you let go, DAMN YOU!" Heero's nerve was no more.

Instantly Tekla let go, obviously frightened. "Ee-oh…."

Heero glared at Relena, "YOU, let go!" He turned to Tekla, "I'm sorry I yelled. I didn't mean for you to let go."

Heero turned back to Relena. "I want her to….let…go…NOW!" Heero pulled his arm away from Relena.

She glared at him. "How DARE you!" She turned to a servant. "Get ready! The main event starts now!!"

Relena walks over to a microphone. "Well, Heero, don't get _too_ jealous!! Ladies and Gentleman! If I could have your attention! I, as you all know, asked you to be present today for my relative….OK, you can come out now!" Relena yelled to a curtain.

Wufei, as was the other pilots, were curious to what was behind the curtains.

At that moment, Sally, Cathrine, Zechs, Dorothy, Hilde (Kill, kill, kill! –Shirokori) Lady Une and some guy following behind them.

__

Uh….Wufei thought_,….um…_

"His name is….." Relena pauses and looks over at Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, & Tekla. She smiles sinister-like.

"His name is Tek."

Wufei stopped breathing for an instant as he looked over "Tek." He was and lean with honey blonde hair like Relena's, but his bangs were like Zechs and just as long, only it was tied back. His eyes were creamy, like Sally's and Cathrine's, but were a gray-blue mix like Dorothy's.

"Dude…" Duo began to back away. "I'm leaving!"

"EEEEE-OOH! OH-WA! OO-OH! AW-WA! OO-EH!" Tekla came running to them.

Wufei was the first she got to. "What's wrong?" He asked.

She pointed at the Tek guy, who was making his way towards them with Relena and her new posse.

Wufei groaned, "Here it comes….."

****

Some of last month's answers from Fans (FF.Net):

"I'd teach Tekla how to...uh...ANNOY MY SISTER LIKE SHE'S NEVER BEEN ANNOYED BEFORE!!!  
HAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!  
...yes..." -Duop aka Tony

"Lemme go get my watergun (SuperSoaker 500+) so I can teach what she CAN do and what she is NOT allowed to!" - KS Claw

"hmmmm what to teach Tekla...Ah-ha the fine art of Neko Ninjitsu, if she can hang from the ceiling she'd do great as a Ninja ^^." - NekoNinja

"Hmmm...what would I teach Tekla to do? Eh...well, aside from other assorted techniques in the practice of annoying Wufei, I would teach her to rollerblade." -Docky

:: Did anyone notice the Bishounen Spawn thread I opened up on the MM.org forums? Currently it's being used for updates, but I want everyone to feel welcome to chat there as well. ^-^ Enjoy! Have fun meeting other fans1 Here's the link: http://www.mediaminer.org/forum/index.php?t=msg&goto=27833&rid=&S=355becc3d45f938e43614c270638956b

If you guys have any Questions, Comments, request, Complaints, or fan art for Jezzica, please send them my way and I'll have her know. ::

-Ashley Akaihi and Jezzica Shirokori 

E-Mail: YuffieRulzWutai@cs.com


	11. All is unfair in love and war

Bishounen Spawn

or

When Doctors Get Lonely

Chapter 11

"All is unfair in love and war."

By: Jezzica Shirokori

Heero glared at this man, Tek, as he made his way over, but his all too notorious glare didn't seem to bother him much. Tekla stood glaring herself, from behind Wufei, who looked back at Heero.

"Your Girlfriend seems to have made her own clone with the assistance of everyone we know." He sneered and made a Chinese slur under his voice.

"Hn." Replied Heero. Although there wasn't anything he could say. He honestly didn't have or know anything he could say in a situation like this.

"~HSSSSSSS!~"

Heero looked back at Wufei. Tekla was now slightly bent behind him and peeking out at the young man, but the hairs on her neck and head seemed to stand up almost. Two black slits appeared in her now light Prussian eyes. A cat-like growl filled his ears along with another hiss. Relena ran in front of Tek and reached the G-boys.

"Heero, Tekla, I would like you to meet Tek, my clone." Tek finally caught up to Relena.

"'Ello." He said, smiling as he held out his hand Heero, who glared at Relena, then back to Tek, who in turn pulled his hand back, as if silently saying, _"I'll remember that._"

"Hssss~!" Tekla warned Tek.

Grinning, Tek made his way over to Tekla. Just as he did, two unfamiliar girls stood in front of him, blocking him from Tekla.

"Horesdevores, anyone?" Smiled the young caterer.

"We have caviar and Es cargo." The other said, winking her velvet eye at Duo.

"Humph…"Tek turned around and went over to stand next to Relena.

"NO, that's fine, please go now." She said, rather snotty-like.

Duo began to beam, "Uh..actually I might want a little sumthin' sumthin'."

The girl smiled back.

__

Eh? Though Heero, _Who are these girls?_

He looked over the girl Duo was drooling over. Purple eyes, blonde bang thing, brown hair…She didn't look familiar. Neither did her dark-haired companion, who had Quatre blushing like a schoolgirl.

(Shirokori: um…I only say schoolgirl 'cuz they blush a lot when flattered.)

__

uh huh….Why would Trowa and Wufei be glaring at them. Just at that moment the dark-haired one looked at Trowa.

"So did the bra fit your "friend"?"

She smiled playfully. Trowa grabbed Tekla and shoved her in front of the girl.

"Tekla," He said, "Do you like your new bra and underwear?"

"Yes, I like my bwa and tong." Tekla smiled and reached for a piece of angel food cake.

Heero also reached for a piece of the angel food. _Funny, _he thought, _she would like angel food, it's my all time favorite, wait….clone._

Duh.

"Mmmm~" Tekla giggled with the cake in her mouth. Heero took another bite, it was good, so good he just couldn't help himself.

"Mmmm~"

Tekla smiled, "Oishii, hai?"

__

She couldn't have caughten' on to his Japanese that fast! But she did just say "Good, yes?"

"Hai…." He said, surprised still.

Heero hadn't realized Duo, along with Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei, were staring.

"Uh…hey, buddy, did you just say 'Mmmm'?"

__

Baka Amerikan-jin. He decided not to answer him.

"Hn."

"I'm glad you two like it." The girl with dark hair said, rather perky. "Our chef will be happy to hear about it."

"Quatre turned to the girl, "So, Jezz, I didn't know you'd be catering this party. I didn't even know you were a caterer. I thought you were only clerks at Victoria's Secret."

Smiling, she said, "Well, we are, but we also do catering part-time."

Really bored now, Heero thought.

He had no idea who these girls were and didn't care, he just wanted to go home. Although, that dark-haired girl had really pretty green eyes…

(Shirokori: Nani!? I do have pretty eyes! Or at least I think so…)

__

Ack! No! All I want is to get away from this nightmare! Not check out girls! Hell! The last time I glanced at a girl I got a damn STALKER!!

Ugh…She's glaring…Heero looked at Relena.

He decided to interrupt Duo and the waiter-girl with the blonde and brown hair.

"Uh, miss? Where are your alcoholic beverages?"

with a sad expression, "uh…Miss Peacecraft has made it known to our service that there would be no alcohol at this party…sorry."

Relena stepped in front of Heero, followed by Tek, who still hadn't taken his eyes off of Tekla, "I don't approve of alcoholic drinks." Snooty was practically written on her head.

She pivoted on her heel and turned around, with her nose held high, she stomped off.

"I guess she doesn't like alcohol." Trowa said.

Quatre looked sad, Duo asked what was wrong.

"Well…..I wanted to ask Miss Relena if Tekla could start school at the Sanc Kingdom this fall."

Slightly panic-stricken, Heero imagined himself having to drive to that damned ritzy school everyday, seeing Relena and Tek, just to pick Tekla up. He was suddenly jerked from his thoughts as he, at that moment, realized Tekla was gone!!

__

OH…MY….GOD….!

No one else had noticed, but he did, so he calmly informed, "OH, HOLY HELL! YOU GUYS, TEKLAS RUNNING FUCKING LOOSE IN HERE!"

Like I said, calmly….

"W H A T!" All the boys shouted at once. Trowa put his hands on his head and tried to stay calm.

"Oh, shit! She's probably lighting fire to some woman's dress RIGHT NOW!!"

Wufei began to scan the room like a hawk.

"I don't see any fire!! Oh, GOD, help us!"

(Shirokori: I do so love to see the Mommy instinct in action)

Heero, fearing for everyone's lives, tried to calm his companions.

"Okay, does anyone have a will?"

"Shut up, you guys! My baby wouldn't hurt a fly!!! Tekla!!" Quatre shouted.

Heero, not believing a word he just said, started to form a plan in his head, until his thoughts were interrupted by Duo.

"Uh…you guys…..Tekla's waiting out in the Limo, apparently that Tek guy freaked her out, so I took her to the car and came back to tell you."

The room was silent, except for a few coughs.

Everyone had their eyes set on the boys, including the young caterers.

Heero blushed, why did he get like this, this wasn't like him. He never loses his cool in situations like this….well, he never really had a situation like this before. Duo looked at them with narrowed eyes and crossed his arms.

"Oh, you notice if Tekla's gone, but not me!! Ch!"

__

Uh, Heero hadn't even noticed Duo gone or otherwise he wouldn't have acted that way.

"I think we should go now…" Said Quatre, blushing.

Making their way out the door and to their Limo, Heero noticed those cherub things.

__

My god! They do look like me!!

"Hey, you get away!" Shouted Duo.

Heero looked, apparently the Tek had followed Tekla to the car. Her and Tek were facing one another, staring at each other's face, glaring.

Heero, now close enough to smack'em, noticed both of their facial features were twitching.

__

Huh?

Like they were talking really fast or were giving eachother dirty looks, only really fast.

The other boys noticed this, too and all just stood to watch.

After 5 minutes of watching, the moon came out from behind some dark clouds, illuminating Tekla and Tek's faces, showing more than their faces twitching, but both had eyes like wild animals and the hair on the back of their neck's were on end.

At that moment, Tekla's expression, which had changed countless times, became sad as her eyes returned back to normal.

Tek glared angrily.

"Don't pity…" He turned around and stomped off to the hall, leaving Tekla looking sadly at the back of his head as he left. Heero walked over to Tekla and opened the Limo door for her.

"Tekla, what just happened?" He asked, he wasn't surprised that he sounded concerned, because of what he just witnessed.

Sitting down on the seat between Heero and Wufei, Tekla lowered her head, still sad. He put his arm around Tekla and pulled her close so she could rest her head on his shoulder.

"C'mon, Tekla, tell us what's wrong?"

Finally speaking up, they all hung on her every word, worried & hopeful it might tell why she was so solemn.

"I was born to make lonely men not lonely, then I was given to you, but Tek not born to make her feel complete, he, Tek just for show." Tekla began to cry, "He no loved like me, just a shame, for show. It so sad, not fair for him to live like that."

Heero looked up at the confused looks of his comrades.

"How do you know about all that?"

"He told me."

"How?"

"I animal-half, as he too. Speech easier."

"Okay, but how did he tell you all that? We were there the whole time and we didn't hear anything."

Finally looking up, Tekla pointed at Heero, "Human." Then pointing to herself, "Clone."

__

That still makes no sense…Thought Heero….

****

THE QUESTION OF THE MONTH:

"What object would you like to see Tekla hit Relena with??"

Shirokori's answer:

"Personally a car!" -Jezz 

Some of last month's answers from Fans(MM.Org):

"If I could teach Tekla anything I would teach her to bash Relena,  
because I hate Relena she is too snobby, perfect acting and a Heero clinger." -Deathsythe_Hell_Gurl

"I would teach Tekla how to be more human using the Zero system   
-disconnected from Zero but connected to Nataku/Altron and the teacher would be ..............."- Mans20

"If I could teach Tekla ANYTHING? ::BIG smirk::  
  
1.Black Jack....enough said  
  
2.How to program the clock on my VCR ::sweat drop::  
  
3.Whole chunks of Monty Python monologues EeEeEEe  
  
4.Portugese (I heard it was really hard and always wanted learn it ::shrugs::)  
  
5.How to curse like a sailor..once again..enough said  
  
And finally....6. HOW TO WRITE TEKLA FANFICS BECAUSE YOU GUYS DON'T POST QUICKLY ENOUGH! ::inhale:: ::exhale:: ::inhale::...deeEeEp breaths...in out in out. :) I'm OK! @.@ OoOOOO. -That Person (the one that's living in a tent in your backyard...no really LOOK!)" –Those People!

Akaihi: Hush! We _do_ too! XP That's also why we have lots of pretty fan art out to distract you in the meantime…

  


::Alright! Another chapter up! Did anyone notice the Bishounen Spawn thread I opened up on the MM.org forums? Currently it's being used for updates, but I want everyone to feel welcome to chat there as well. ^-^ Enjoy! Have fun meeting other fans1 Here's the link: http://www.mediaminer.org/forum/index.php?t=msg&goto=27833&rid=&S=355becc3d45f938e43614c270638956b

If you guys have any Questions, Comments, request, Complaints, or fan art for Jezzica, please send them my way and I'll have her know. ::

-Ashley Akaihi and Jezzica Shirokori 

E-Mail: YuffieRulzWutai@cs.com


End file.
